Madz and Starlow 3: The Prince and the Star Sprite
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Prince Dreambert comes to the Mushroom Kingdom to visit! However, Starlow's nervousness leads to her getting the Starcups, or Star Sprite hiccups. Can Madz and Dreambert help her during this time, or will Starlow have to handle them until it goes away. Some Dreamstar (Starlow X Dreambert), and I usually don't do shippings. Added the 3 in the title because I left it out by mistake.
1. The Prince is Here!

**Ok, the last one has to do with sick people and doctors, this fan fiction is taking a break from that. For those who don't like sick fics, here's a break for you. It won't last long, because Bellyaching Toadley is coming. You better run, the sick Toadley is coming! *lady screams* Now, enjoy the break! (unless you like sick fics…)**

"I said I wanted the Miracle Badge, not that penguin,"

A Toad was in front of the Bean 'n Badge, with Fawful behind the counter. Madz was sitting on the counter patiently, waiting for what would happen next.

"But Fawful knows it has the miracles! She can have the curing of any disease…"

"Hey, don't go that far!" Madz interrupted. The Toad seemed very interested in Madz after Fawful said "curing of any disease". If it was that easy, he would never be sick, and everyone would be jealous.

"Can I have that penguin for 20 beans?" he asked quickly with excitement. Madz was suddenly shocked about this. She was a penguin, not some toy or badge. She deserved respect and love.

"Don't except the deal!" yelled Madz. Fawful thought for a moment before making his final decision. "Get away, have the running!" he yelled. "I have fury!"

The Toad ran away, but dropped something along the way. It looked like…a piece of paper? Madz ran to the paper and picked it up. She read the note:

_Dear My Fellow Toads and friends,_

_You want to see me? You might remember me from that one vacation. The person who finds this letter may meet me. Lucky person, meet me at Peach's Castle. We'll have a little visit with your pet Star Sprite. If you have the one I want to meet, I would like to have a story for you. Please come over, Star Spite owner!_

_Your Prince,_

_Prince Dreambert_

Madz was confused by the letter. She ran back to Fawful and showed him the note.

"Fawful, I found a letter by a guy named Prince Dreambert," said Madz. As if on cue, Starlow flew quickly toward Madz.

"Prince Dreambert?! Let me see the note!" she commanded cheerfully.

Madz showed Starlow the note she retrieved from the ground. The Star Sprite inspected the note curiously, then was surprised.

"Dreambert's here?!" she screamed frightfully. She flew quickly to the table in the kitchen and went under it. Her face was blushing with embarrassment, but her face showed pure nervousness. Madz flew toward Starlow with concern on her face.

"Is Dreambert a bad guy or something?" Madz asked.

"No, it's just…personal…" she answered quietly. "Well, we're going to visit him! I would like to hear a story about going into someone's body and meeting viruses!" answered Madz. Starlow didn't believe the last part, but she had to go with her. She emerged out from under the table.

"I'm going to go with you, Madz!" she said confidently. "Nothing will stop me!"

Madz came out from under the table and had a cheerful look on her face. "That's the Starlow I know!" she cheered. They took a few steps, but Madz had to question something. "What happens when your scared, Starlow? Do you get something or do something?"

"Ummm, well, I get Star Sprite hiccups, or the Starcups," she answered, "It's awful! I can't hover and I keep on hiccupping!"

"Well, that won't happen!" Madz replied, "The hiccups aren't that bad!"

They went to the counter and flew over it. They walked toward the pipe and went into it. Midbus was secretly listening to their conversation while getting something out of the fridge, so he knew Starlow would have to face the consequences if she got scared. "Starcups will happen," he said as he got some cake out of the fridge.

"Midbus! Remember the weight? Your having the dieting and exercising!" yelled Fawful, as if he knew Midbus would get some cake. He put the cake back in the fridge and murmured something in the process.

**Midbus is going on a diet? That makes sense, he looks a bit chubby. I'm going to do my homework now, and I hope you guys like this story so far! (Midbus, don't eat my cupcakes!)**


	2. Starcups and Meeting Dreambert

**No one responded? That's odd, maybe people thought the hiccups weren't that good? Dreamstar is bad? Huh, I'll keep on doing it, maybe no one saw it. I hope this doesn't turn out like Paper Mario: Sticker Star! (it's horrible if you compare it to the other RPG games).**

Madz came into Peach's Castle with a red leash on Starlow. The penguin looked irritated because it was the fifth time she went there today.

"Starlow, don't run away from Dreambert this time, ok?" ordered Madz.

Starlow was trying to get out of the leash, but she failed. No matter how much she wiggled or bit the leash, she couldn't get out. She felt embarrassed that every person in the castle was looking at her with it on. _Ugh, this leash looks horrible on me! _Starlow thought, _But I must be with Dreambert!_

When Madz got to the door Dreambert was behind, she turned toward Starlow. "Now, don't run away now, ok?" she said assertively. Starlow kept her confidence up as the penguin opened the door. Inside the room, it was a library. There were bookshelves that touched the ceiling, filled with books. Dreambert was sitting on a red, comfy chair with cushions, reading a blue book. There was a little table next to him with tea, and the prince took a sip every so often.

As he heard her footsteps, he slowly put down the book. He noticed the Star Sprite Madz had on the leash and wondered why it had it on. Confused, but curious, he flew toward Madz and Starlow.

"You are here!" he shouted, "But I didn't give the note to a…ummm…".

"A penguin," corrected Madz, "I'm a penguin, how don't you know that?"

Prince Dreambert felt unintelligent and sighed. "I was petrified for thousands of years, so I didn't meet creatures like you yet,"

The prince remembered what he was going to say and went close to Starlow. "I guess we have reunited, Dreamy!" he announced as he grabbed the Star Sprite.

"Hey, that's mine, you thief!" Madz yelled. He took off the leash and inspected the Star Sprite. "It's you…Starlow!" he shouted, "You have returned!"

Starlow was trying to escape from his grip, but couldn't. She got very nervous, which lead to fear. She was shivering, and seemed like she could cry or run away any minute.

"I remember the adventure we had, where Starlow would be with Luigi, helping us. Oh, the fun we had together. We seemed like we had some chemistry," he said, "She would get angry at me, and how she looked at me, she seemed confident,"

Starlow's fear built up, and she wiggled a lot.

"She would sometimes yell at me, and tease me with one name I'd never forget…Forgetbert,"

Starlow started screaming, and trying to escape. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed. Fear rose to it's maximum point, and she let out…

_-HIC!-_

Dreambert let go of Starlow quickly. She was no longer screaming, but she didn't run away. "Starlow…"

_-HIC!-_

Starlow fell down and stopped hovering. She was hiccupping a lot, and bounced with each one. Madz seemed to enjoy it, but Dreambert was confused what was happening.

"Hiccups make her stop hovering?" he wondered.

"How do you not know what a penguin is, but know what hiccups are?!" Madz yelled. She quickly got happy again when she saw the hiccupping Starlow.

"Do you want some water?" asked Dreambert. Starlow nodded, then he gently pushed Starlow to the ground to make he stop bouncing.

"Oh, penguin, can you get her some water?" he asked. Madz also nodded and walked out of the room. As she reached the door, Dreambert warned, "Remember, be careful with the sink. It's filled with water, and birds can't swim very well!"

As she heard this, she grumbled at the fact he didn't know the first thing about a penguin: they can swim, but they can't fly (except for Madz).

When she left, the prince looked at Starlow with concern. "What's wrong?" he wondered. All Starlow could say was, "Star _-HIC!- _cups"

Tuning out that one hiccup, he managed to hear, "Starcups".

"What's the name of that penguin?" he asked.

"Madz the _-HIC- _Penguin," she said, wanting to make those Starcups disappear. Dreambert also felt a bit of what she was feeling, and wanted to help her.

Madz came back holding a glass of water in her flippers. Due to her small size, it was a little difficult carrying it, especially climbing the stairs. She put it down next to Dreambert.

"Here you go, one glass of water!" she said cheerfully. This is what Starlow liked about Madz: her cheerful attitude. It makes everyone smile, unless you know Madz for her love of sick people. That made people either scared of her or think she's weird.

Dreambert grabbed the glass of water with one hand, and still held down Starlow with the other. He gently placed the glass cup above Starlow's bottom lip, and the water started to pour. Starlow drank the water as it came to her mouth. When she was finished, Dreambert thanked Madz and wiped the water around her mouth.

"Can you say something please?" asked Madz. Starlow was about to say something, but she hiccupped instead.

"Hmmm, that didn't work, but I know someone who can help," he said, "He's yellow, a Pi'illo, and knows Mario".

"Hey, that rhymes!" noticed Madz. Dreambert held Starlow and stood up. "Yes, but he's a little…odd," he responded. They walked out of the door, and Toadette walked in. She picked up the blue book Dreambert was just reading and read it.

"Huh, so this is a fan fiction…about me with the hiccups?!" she shouted as she dropped the book. "I'm having déjà vu about this book…did something happen in here?"

**At the end, I made a reference to an author here. Guess who it is. I'll give you a hint: he did a fan fiction called "Toadette's Hiccup Hijinks". Come on, you can guess. I know you can. I feel like this is one of my best chapters, because it has a lot of detail and describes expressions. Here's a tip about my writing: use details. Compare these two sentences:**

**The bee flew to the bush.**

**The yellow and black-striped bee flew quickly to the bush, examining it carefully before landing on it.**

**Doesn't the second one give you an idea of what's going on? It says how the bee flew, what it looked like, and what the bee did when it got there. This lets the reader know what's going on. I just want to give a tip, because some people aren't the best writers. I'm not saying you're the worst, but it's good to know this tip. Teachers weren't just messing with you, you need Adjectives and Adverbs when writing. I hope you become a great writer and you like this story!**


	3. Bedsmith! Is! Here!

**Somebody got it right, it's Yoshizilla-something (I forgot the second part). I remember reading Toadette's Burping Problem and feeling bad for Toadette. Awww, poor Toadette, she is burping so loudly…oh, I almost forgot! Lettuce do the story! (get it, let us? Wow, there are many bad puns).**

"Fortune teller, will I ever nap on Dreambert?"

Bedsmith was in the fortune telling room in Toadley Clinic, with the famous Dr. Toadley reading his fortune. He looked into his crystal ball, and saw Dreambert in his pillow form, with Bedsmith napping on him.

"Will you nap on Dreambert? Unfortunately, yes," the doctor replied. Bedsmith loved the fact that he got to nap on him. He daydreamed of him sleeping on that Pi'illo. This fortune teller changed his life. Oh, how he loved…

_-HIC!-_

Madz and Dreambert came in, with the latter holding Starlow.

"Did we have to see the sick people before we came into this room?" complained Dreambert.

"Welcome to my world," responded Dr. Toadley, "Where sick people-loving penguins enter the clinic every, single, day".

Bedsmith saw who the doctor was talking to, and smiled. "Dreambert, I want to NAP! ON! YOU!" he chanted. Dreambert threw Starlow to Dr. Toadley, who caught her. The prince turned into his Pi'illo form and tried to run away from Bedsmith, but he grabbed him and lied down. He put Dreambert under his head and fell asleep.

"I'm still surprised that's a boy," said Madz humorously.

Dr. Toadley looked at Starlow noticed what she had. "I know how you feel. Are hiccups annoying? Indeed they are. They are as annoying as Birdley, or Dr. Mario,"

Starlow was hiccupping like crazy, but she managed to say, "Help me!" between her Starcups. "Hahaha…sorry, it's just I have a habit of laughing when people have the hiccups sometimes," he giggled.

His laughter turned into deep guffaws, but Bedsmith was still sleeping. "Stop laughing, my bed is amazing…" Bedsmith said in his sleep. Madz flew toward Dr. Toadley and yelled, "Hey, why aren't you helping us?!".

Bedsmith was still sleeping on Dreambert, but he was about to drool on him. "Guys, he's drooling on me…" Dreambert whispered squeamishly.

While Dreambert was trying to get Bedsmith off of him, Madz was trying to make Dr. Toadley stop laughing.

"Please, you have to help wake up Bedsmith!" she said. Dr. Toadley was still chortling loudly as Starlow was hiccupping. Madz got an idea at that moment. She took Starlow out of the doctor's arms and placed it near Bedsmith.

"Ok, now try to wake him up, Starlow!" commanded Madz. Starlow followed the command and started yelling.

"WAKE _-HIC!- _UP!"

Bedsmith woke up and stretched. He sat up and looked at Starlow. "Wow, what a weird alarm clock…" he noticed. Dreambert turned back into his real form and faced the yellow Pi'illo.

"Bedsmith, you know the cures to the Starcups, right?" he wondered.

"Oh my gosh, I got to nap on you!" Bedsmith cheered, then got affectionate, "Oh, that fortune teller is right, my dreams have come true".

Dreambert slapped his hand on his face with frustration. "Yes…now let's go before this crazy doctor catches us!"

Madz mimicked what Dr. Toadley said earlier, just changing a few words, "Welcome to my world, where crazy doctors enter the clinic every, single, day".

Everyone except Dr. Toadley left, and the doctor stopped his ferocious laughter. "Great," he mumbled, "A thing that makes me happy just left".

Outside of the clinic, Bedsmith examined the hiccupping Starlow. "Hmmm…I used to own 17 Star Sprites to help make beds, and to help me nap on Dreambert,"

"Please help Starlow, she's been hiccupping ever since she got really scared," requested Madz.

"Ok, but Dreambert has to be in his pillow form for me to nap on for at least 7 hours straight," he responded.

Dreambert laughed sheepishly. "Hahaha, very funny, you guys won't make the deal, right?"

Madz shook Bedsmith's hand right after he said that. "It's for _-HIC!- _me, Dream _-HIC!- _bert" hiccupped Starlow.

Dreambert sighed, and felt guilt in his stomach. It was _his _fault Starlow got the Starcups. He was the one who held her. He was the one who wanted her to come to him. Dreambert felt truly guilty about what he has done.

"First, hold your breath, Starlow," he commanded, "That's a cure for the Starcups"

Starlow did what Bedsmith had told him to do. She held her breath for as long as she could.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Madz.

"This has worked before," Bedsmith replied, "Especially when Dreambert got the hiccups,"

Dreambert felt embarrassed by the comment. "Don't you…"

"To scare him, I tried to nap on him, but it didn't work. I wrote that story on one of my beds, and tourist find that hilarious now!"

Dreambert's cheeks blushed a light red color. "You wrote that story on a bed?!" he yelled.

Starlow tried to hold her breath longer, but she was interrupted by a hiccup. Everyone was sighing.

"It didn't _-HIC!- _work!" she replied. Bedsmith pet Starlow while smiling calmly. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine, because I have the _next _cure" he replied.

Madz felt nervous about what that guy (or girl, Madz thought the latter) was going to do to her. She had to stay with Starlow and make sure she's safe. It's not worth getting hurt by just trying to cure hiccups.

Later, Starlow was in the kitchen at Madz's house. She was on the table, and Dreambert had a spoon of peanut butter close to her mouth.

"I don't know if doing this in my dad's house is a good idea…" Madz replied with worry. She looked at Bedsmith, who was ready to give the instructions on how to do the cure.

"Ok, you have to put that peanut butter on Starlow's tongue, and she has to touch the roof of her mouth," he ordered.

Dreambert nodded and got the spoon even closer to her mouth. "Open wide, Starlow," he said. Starlow opened her mouth, and her hiccups helped her open it more. Dreambert gently placed the peanut butter on Starlow's tongue, and made her close her mouth. The Star Sprite touched her tongue to the roof of her mouth, really wanting to get rid of those Starcups. However, Midbus came in unexpectedly.

"You are a Fitness Trainer?" he asked Bedsmith. Midbus had no idea who Bedsmith was. He assumed he was a fitness trainer, but he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Ummm…yes!" lied Madz, "He's from the fitness company Fitness Fiend and his name is Max Flexer!"

Bedsmith didn't know what a fitness trainer was, but he did know they work out. "Ok, let's do some jumping jacks!" he said enthusiastically. Bedsmith and Midbus both did jumping jacks and counted out loud. "One, two, three…"

While they were working out, Starlow swallowed the peanut butter. "Really? _-HIC!- _Fitness _-HIC!- _Fiend?" she said.

"Hey, it's the name of my favorite Kirby: Right Back at Ya episode!" Madz replied, "Kirby gets the Blorbs, right?"

Fawful came into the room and saw Midbus and Bedsmith. "Who are you?!" he yelled with shock.

"Dad, this is Bedsmith, and the red one is Dreambert," introduced Madz.

"I don't have the caring of the red one, have the leaving, yellow one!"

Fawful got a broom from next to the refrigerator and started hitting Bedsmith with it. Midbus stopped doing jumping jacks and left. "Going to TV," he said gladly.

Starlow didn't want him to hurt the person that could help him. She still had the Starcups, after all. She decided to show Fawful with a loud hiccup, so she let one out.

_-HIC!-_

Fawful stopped smacking Bedsmith with the broom and saw the hiccup coming from Starlow. "You have the hiccupping?" asked Fawful.

"Yes _-HIC!- _ugh…" she groaned. Dreambert explained what was going on.

"She has the Starcups, or Star Sprite hiccups, and she can't hover. She got very scared when I held her and she caught them. We got Bedsmith to help her, but the cures aren't working. Maybe you could help her?"

Fawful somehow knew what he was talking about. He nodded and answered, "Have the scaring. It always has the working. Fawful had the looking for cures for the Starcups when Madz had the getting of Starlow".

"Oh, so all we need is to scare her!" said Madz, finally knowing something that can help Starlow. "Starlow, what's your biggest fear?" Dreambert asked.

"Well _-HIC!- _there's one _-HIC!- _fear I have…" she answered.

**This is just over 4 pages, a perfect amount for a chapter. Can you guess what Starlow's fear is? I'll give you a hint: it has to do with animals. I wonder what Starlow with the Starcups looks like. If I saw a picture of that, that would be amazing.**

**I never knew people would like a hiccupping Mario fan fiction. I was thinking of doing a Fawful one, or a Dimentio one, or a Count Bleck one…ok, I'll admit it. I have a bit of a hiccupping fetish. My strongest fetish is making people sick. I have another one…but I'll tell you at the right time.**

**If your wondering what Fitness Fiend is, it's a Kirby Right Back at Ya episode. Look it up, Kirby looks like he has the Blorbs. You can also see the Hoshi no Kabii one if you want. That episode is my favorite episode in the series (I've only seen the dub).**


	4. Be Safe Around Sharks

**So, I got four comments and more views for this fan fiction than the first one. I would prefer reading the first Madz and Starlow story, Friendship At Sight. Read them in order for the best results.**

**So, you've guessed Starlow's fear? It's coming up right now!**

Starlow was tied upside down to the chandelier with a rope. Under her was a pool of sharks just waiting for a snack. They intimidated her with their hungry expression, leaving the Star Sprite with fear. This was all happening at the main room of Peach's Castle.

"This is crazy!" yelled Madz, worried that Starlow would fall and get eaten. "She didn't say to use Cheep Cheeps or anything, so Bedsmith! Used! Sharks!" Bedsmith chanted.

Dreambert was watching Starlow hanging from the rope with worry. She couldn't hover with those Starcups, and what if this didn't work?

"Eeeek!" she screamed, followed by a few hiccups. "Getting tied _-HIC!- _above hungry animals _-HIC!- _is scary!"

Starlow was wiggling with fear, but she was still hiccupping. "Help _-HIC!- _me!" she shouted with fear. While she was trying to get away, the rope started to break. The strings of the rope started to snap, exciting the sharks.

"Guys, what was that sound?" Madz wondered, hearing the rope snap. Dreambert looked up and saw the rope was breaking!

"Bedsmith, I'm sorry to tell you the truth, but your crazy!" Dreambert yelled.

"Thank you! That's my nickname! When I was making beds, people either called me Bedsmith, Crazy, or something worse!"

The rope started to snap even more, string by string. "Uhhh…_-HIC!- _guys?"

Madz was very worried about Starlow. She got her possibly a month ago, or three weeks, she didn't count the days. She didn't want to lose the pet she wanted the most. She decided to risk being eaten by sharks.

"Guys, I'm going in," Madz said bravely, "even if I have to sacrifice something".

"Madz, you don't _-HIC!- _have to _-HIC!- _create another Dumb _-HIC!- _Ways to Die," said Starlow.

"Ahhh, that game, I keep on messing up on that super glue…"

"Just save him! Bedsmith! Is! Waiting!" chanted Bedsmith impatiently.

Dreambert didn't want Madz to end like this. He had to save Starlow instead, so that Madz doesn't create the "Dumbest Way to Die". Why would he make Madz risk her life to save her pet.

The rope finally broke, making Starlow fall. She screamed, and Madz flew toward Starlow. However, Dreambert instead caught Starlow, and flew safely to the floor.

"Are you ok, Starlow?" he asked. Starlow, unfortunately, hiccupped again. She really thought it would work, but she still had them. She sobbed sadly, thinking she'll have them forever.

"There there, Starlow. We'll find some more cures," reassured Dreambert.

"Hey, I'm over here!" said Madz, hovering above the fish tank. They stared at Madz, but who seemed the most interested in her was the sharks.

"Please tell me your vegetarians," said Madz fearfully. One shark jumped up and swallowed Madz whole, making it a great day for the shark. "Huh, it's Shark's Inside Story, not Bowser's Inside Story!" yelled the penguin from the shark's belly.

Starlow was still crying, hiccupping while doing so. Dreambert tried to remember why Starlow got scared of him in the first place. Maybe she forgot about him, or she was in love with him…

Dreambert knew girls usually do this and not boys, but he kissed Starlow on the cheek. She blushed and didn't say anything else. There was no noise, no hiccupping, nothing.

"Dreambert…you cured me!" cheered Starlow! Dreambert hugged Starlow and forgot about Madz in the shark's body.

"Ummm, guys, can you get me out?" asked Madz, "I found something that's not an organ in here, besides me. It's not even food,"

"Don't worry, just let nature take its course," replied Bedsmith.

Madz thought about that and got even more disgusted. "I think this shark needs surgery, to get me out along with this thing,"

After Madz finally got out by finding the shark's mouth, they went to the library again for a nice book. Starlow and Dreambert read the same blue book the prince read this morning, Madz read a book about diseases, and Bedsmith read a book called "Napping on Pi'illos for Dummies,"

"Starlow, why didn't you just say you were in love with me?" asked Dreambert.

"Well, I was scared you would want to marry you, and I will become power hungry and forget about everyone. Maybe we can be friends?" she said.

Dreambert put his arm around the Star Sprite and answered, "Yes, we can be friends"

Starlow smiled happily, and snuggled toward Dreambert. However, Fawful came in with a laser gun and pointed it at Bedsmith.

"There has no existing of the company Fitness Fiend!" yelled Fawful.

Bedsmith got nervous, and made up an excuse. "Ummm, I'm Max Flexer!" He flew away, but Fawful chased after him. "You won't have the getting away!" yelled Fawful.

"Ugh, can this get any worse," complained Starlow.

_-HIC!-_

Dreambert covered his mouth with his hand. He looked embarrassed about something, and Starlow knew what it was. Dreambert caught the hiccups, again.

Dreambert started hiccupping like crazy, and hoped Starlow would do something about it.

"Madz, we need to help Dreambert!" Starlow yelled.

"Not right now, I'm reading about Bean Fever, it's great so far!" answered Madz.

Starlow faced toward Dreambert and guided him to the door. "Come on, we'll get some water for your hiccups," she said as they walked through the door. Madz glanced at them and continued her book.

"Oh well…oooh, they have the Blorbs in here?!" she noticed. She got engaged in the book, after her long day of trying to cure Starlow's Starcups.

**What a happy ending for Madz. If you don't know, Dumb Ways to Die is a song and a game. The moral is to be safe around trains, especially if you live near them. The moral of this story is, ummm, be safe around sharks? I hope you like the story! (it's after ten, but it's Saturday).**


End file.
